Bestia GTS
|related = Beast GTS Carbonizzare Itali GTO |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Super GT (needle) Super GT (dial texture) |inttxd = Super GT |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = bestiagts |handlingname = BESTIAGTS |textlabelname = BESTIAGTS |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Grotti Bestia GTS is a two-door featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The two-door car appears to take heavy influence from the and , seen heavily in the front grille design, headlamp shape and overall body shape. The car appears with a black frontal trim centered between the two primary-colored front bumper panels which surround the large 3-element grille, containing chrome dividers. The hood can be seen with a bulge in the center as the two front arches curve up towards the A pillar of the vehicle. The rear of the vehicle features a B pillar also taken from the FF, where it makes the car a grand-tourer with a hatched-back design. The tail lamps take influence from the Toyota 86. The roof features a carbon finish which leads up to the front pillars of the vehicle with the roof-line itself being painted in the primary color. A hatched window is found on the rear. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car's performance is similar to that of the Carbonizzare, having above average acceleration and a very similar top speed. The car holds an all wheel drive layout with a front engine. Its handling is also excellent, thanks to a nippy steering rack which has a large radius. The car engine sound revs high, which is also taken from the Carbonizzare's. The engine model appears to be a twin-cam 4 cylinder engine, which sounds more like a high revving engine. The car has twin exit, twin exhausts popping through a carbon-fibre exhaust housing around the bumper, with chrome circular tips. GTA Online Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = BestiaGTS-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' UnnamedGrottiSportsCar-GTAO-FAIFAFUpdate.png|The red Bestia GTS as seen in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony trailer. BestiaGTS-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Bestia GTS on the Rockstar Games Social Club. BestiaGTS-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Bestia GTS on Legendary Motorsport. BestiaGTS-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Bestia GTS on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. BestiaGTS-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Bestia GTS in a cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants ''GTA Online'': Import/Export 3 heavily modified variants of the Bestia GTS may appear in Vehicle Cargo source missions. Each variant has a unique license plate number, colour combination and different set of bodywork modifications. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} BestiaGTS-GTAO-front-5T34LTH.png|The 5T34LTH Bestia GTS seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) BestiaGTS-GTAO-front-BE4STY.png|The BE4STY Bestia GTS seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) BestiaGTS-GTAO-front-5M00TH.png|The 5M00TH Bestia GTS seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) BestiaGTS-GTAO-ImportExport2.png|5T34LTH Bestia GTS thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. BestiaGTS-GTAO-ImportExport1.png|BE4STY Bestia GTS thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. BestiaGTS-GTAO-ImportExport3.png|5M00TH Bestia GTS thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle Cargo *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a standard-class target source vehicle from SecuroServ during Vehicle Cargo missions with one of three variations: 5T34LTH, BE4STY and 5M00TH. **This vehicle is classed as a Standard-Range vehicle. **Bestia GTS "BE4STY" is part of the 3-vehicle "No Direct Sunlight" Vehicle Cargo Collection. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $610,000. Trivia General *''Bestia'' is Spanish, Polish, Hungarian and Italian for Beast, a likely nod to the Beast GTS from Grand Theft Auto 1. *When the engine is powered down, the vehicle will emit a ‘beep’ sound effect. *The default radio stations for the Bestia GTS are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The underside of the hood is incorrectly textured, using the same texture as the vehicle’s suspension. See Also *Beast GTS - Another sports car with a similar name, appearing in Grand Theft Auto 1. *Carbonizzare - A similar 2-door grand tourer in Grand Theft Auto V. Navigation }}hu:Bestia GTS Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class